


Mystery Master

by Merfilly



Series: Growing Up Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The class goes to Ilum to get their very own crystals. What visions they find there.





	

Asking her grandfather questions was not as easy as she hoped; he had a lot of demands on his time. And she was busy with her classes as well as letting Luke drag her into Temple society. He thrived here, and didn't annoy her nearly as much as he had in past years at home. Mara had half a thought to just ask Knight Offee, but the Mirialan was very strong at projecting an untouchable, unreachable persona.

Luke had just shaken his head and said he didn't know her as anything but one of the Jedi who never left the Temple.

The mystery of that teacher was superseded by who was taking them to Ilum late fairly soon after the comm with her parents. There were several Masters who lived in the Temple even now, but few of them that weren't already teaching had much to do with the Initiate classes. Galen was certain it was going to be Master Fisto, while Luke was thoughtful about it maybe being Knight Liam.

The day of the trip came with Knight Ashla escorting them down to the ship they would be using, and Mara saw that none of them had been near correct on the matter. 

Master Mace Windu, longtime Master of the Order, now merely an advising member of the Council, was waiting for them. His face was set in the permanent skeptical look Mara vaguely recalled from a mission run between the remnants of the 91st and the 501st, one she had gone on to observe the space-side intelligence and communications operations on. Master Windu had not been impressed to have a youngling along, but he had, by the end of the mission, giving her a grudging compliment for how quickly she grasped the tactical display and analysis.

"Class, please respect Master Windu and Commander Ponds, who is your pilot," Knight Ashla was instructing. "While we endeavor to keep the journeys to Ilum well-hidden, there have been incidents in the past. So you must be alert and vigilant."

Mara knew some of that story, both from her mother and from Knight Katooni. She was just as glad that her own lightsaber could be switched from training to full power, and that she was confident in its use. 

Either she thought that too loud, or the Force had a mean streak, because Master Windu's eyes, scanning the group, fell directly on her just then. She tried hard to be a serene and peaceful Initiate, not wanting to fuel his disapproval of her, just because she was part of _that_ enclave.

She felt a little better when one of the Temple-raised got the same piercing look, and Luke even tried to look smaller than he already was as the gaze swept over him. So, Master Windu was a terror for all of them. She could work with that.

+++

The class made it to Ilum. They even managed to get the crystals they needed before Luke was hit by a vision while he meditated with his new crystal. The vision spiraled out to both of the other older Initiates, causing the class to back away from the three stricken youths.

Galen was hit by it first, then Mara, showing them a world of unspeakable misery and powerful battles. Mara felt a coldness, saw her biological parents give her up to a man that reeked of evilness. She felt herself be trained into the ways of espionage and assassination, shaped into a figure that stayed in the shadows but controlled so much of an Empire.

She glimpsed Luke in her visions, older but still so fresh-faced in some ways, and realized with a start he was meant to die at her hands. That set her to screaming defiantly that she would never, rejecting the vision with all she was—

—just as Master Windu managed to break her connection with her crystal, as Ponds had already done for Galen. One of them had already handled Luke, who was sobbing quietly. Mara looked up into Master Windu's eyes, seeing something there that defied her expectations of him.

Pity? Compassion? Warmth?

Whatever it was would have to wait. She threw herself at her 'cousin', dragging Luke into a strong, protective hold. She might be the younger, but he was too shaken to protest her taking charge of him.

Galen, more worryingly, just sat there in a stupor, his face blank, betraying nothing of what he had seen in his vision.

For just a moment, Mara wondered why he had been pulled in, and none of the others. What tied him to Luke, or herself, and what had he seen?

Then she went back to caring for her cousin until he could stop crying. Fortunately, Master Windu said nothing, moving on the reassure the others of the class, while Ponds stayed close to Galen, just in case.

+++

When the class left Ilum, they did so with a shadow over them. However, the Master in charge of shepherding them had much to think about. The moment Skywalker's vision had begun, there had been a shatterpoint, one that tingled on his awareness in ways that felt… too much like the Separatist wars.

Were the Sith finally on the move now, half a generation later?

How did Skywalker figure into it this time? It could not be a coincidence that Naberrie-Skywalker was first to see it. That Tano had fallen into it then was also not too odd.

How did Marek figure into it? And why, when he touched Tano, had he been so certain she was a fulcrum in the way the future was going to move?

Mace Windu sighed softly, and made plans to visit with Plo before he went to Ryloth to find Yoda. If danger was afoot, they needed to head it off quickly. Yet he knew, in his heart and soul, he would be back at the Temple before this term of classes ended. There was a pull on him, a tie to the girl that he would have to explore in due time.


End file.
